Therapy
by drkraven01
Summary: Kurt helps Logan deal with Jean's death, (oppinions welcomed)
1. Default Chapter

_I dont own these characters, I make no claim on these characters, they belong to marvel,_

**Therapy**

by drkraven

Logan has been acting strangely since Jean was killed by the Xorn/Magneto imposter. Her death seems to have affected him more deeply than he will admit. After much arguement and coaxing, Logan has decided to talk to someone about his own feelings. Of course Kurt will be supplying the beer.

'Mein freund, vhat is happening to you,' Kurt looks up at his freind logan, concern and love fill his blue face, 'You haf been snapping at everybody, ve are all vorried about you,' Logan stares down into a bottle of john labatt special. He is very drunk, 'I can't do it' Logan whispers,, 'I can't do it any more,, so lost,,'

Kurt looks intently at Logan. He sees a tortured face, and eyes filled with pain. He reaches out and places a hand on a trembling shoulder... 'Talk to me Logan, tell me vhat is killing you, maybe we can beat it together.. ja?' ..... After what seems an eternity of silence, Logan looks up from his beer, and for the first time in years, he is crying.. 'Why did Jean have to die?' 'Why did I have to kill her?'.. .. Kurt is confused, 'Logan, Magneto killed her, not you.' .. Logan's next words are barely inteligible, 'On the astroid.'.. He stares past kurt. The long stare. The thousand yard stare of the dazed and traumatized. 'I had to kill her to release the pheonix, to bring us back..'. .. 'Mein gott!' Kurt gasps, this is part of the story that never made the official report. 'But that means she died twice?? In one day?'. Logan nods slowly. 'Yes kurt, I lost her twice,,,,,,,,, And I never told her.'.............. Logan is shaking violently now. His face twists with rage, with regret, 'I never told her that I loved her.'. And he is still. Totaly motionless. The shaking stops.. Logan's eyes suddenly focus back on Kurt. He is calm.. ....for a few moments...... Before collapsing on the floor and curling into himself. The tears flow freely. and Logan screams 'WHY??'..... 'WHY??'... It's a question Kurt can't answer. He can only hold his freind. Cradling him like a child. Logan sinks into the abyss of his own grief. Held from drowning by the arms of a freind, as Kurt rocks him back and forth.. ..

seconds into miniutes,,, and hours,,... and Logan sleeps the sleep of the drunk. Kurt has moved him to the couch, spread a blanket over him, and gone to the chair across the room. The lights are dim. Silence broken only by the occasional snore. Kurt watches.. and waits.. ...... Some wounds never fully heal....


	2. therapy pt 2

I still dont own these characters, i borrowed them from marvel, i have to give them back when i'm done,

Therapy, Pt 2

Theres nothing like healing factor to ruin a good drinking binge. Alcohol pollutes the liver. Healing factor cleans it up fast. Its hard to actualy get drunk, and harder to stay that way. Somehow Logan was able to drink enough to actualy get drunk, and hold onto it. Kurt had to buy a lot of cases of beer and cheap whiskey to support it. The blue german now had a very thin wallet, and a very drunk freind to show for his troubles.

Logan was unconcious on the old couch. Kurt had gone to great lengths to insure that Logan would be able to sleep long and deep. The kind of sleep that brings healing and peace. He sat back in the recliner and kept guard over his freind. Nothing would interfere. A dozen assorted students and X men kept a vigil in rotating shifts on the grounds. They had Kurt's instructions"Nothing must wake him, Nothing". And so there was a circle of peace around Logan's shack.

Occasionaly through the night, Logan had nightmares. He would mutter and thrash in his sleep. Kurt sang to him, old german lullabys and hymns. These seemed to calm the man. And logan slept on...

By 6 am Logan was usualy up and meditating, preparing for his morning exercise routine. But today he slept till nearly noon. He woke up with only a small hangover, easily fixed with salt water and coffee.

"Mein freund, how do you feel now", Kurt asked as they walked to the main complex of Xaviers Accademy. "Better elf, a lot better."

And so they parted ways, Logan to the dojo to teach hand to hand, and Kurt to the music room, to sleep through a Motzart recital.


End file.
